star_wars_shadows_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revanites
The Revanites, also known as adherents of the Order of Revan, were a secret society within the Sith Empire, formed at some point prior to the Cold War. Their way of life regarded with hostility by the mainstream Sith Empire was inspired by the history and teachings of the former Sith Lord Darth Revan. HISTORY Three hundred years after the disappearance of Darth Revan, a former Dark Lord of the Sith redeemed as a Jedi, a cult known as the Revanites was formed out of admiration for his philosophy and accomplishments. The cult was composed of secret members from within the society of the resurgent Sith Empire. At the time, it was known only to a few inquisitive outsiders and its own members who numbered several hundred strong. There was no barrier against anyone seeking entry; its membership ranged from powerful, influential Sith Lords, to military officers to even alien slaves. However, personal power and fervor were seen as important aspects when joining the cult. Some Revanites devoted their entire lives to the teachings of the cult where they existed outside the mainstream society of the Sith Empire; others studied and met in secret in order to maintain their ordinary lives. According to the Order's followers, Revan had drawn upon the strength of passion coupled with tranquility, took allies from both Humans and aliens, and enlisted the aid of the weak and the strong. Idolizing Revan as the greatest of all teachers, the Revanites sought to emulate the former Dark Lord's ways. Since Revan's fate was unknown to all but a few, the Revanites suspected that their role model was still alive over three centuries after his time. Their leader, The Master, speculated that Revan assassinated the Emperor and assumed his mantle. This theory was reinforced by the Emperor's seclusion on Dromund Kaas. Furthermore, the Revanites feared that the Dark Council posed a threat to the Emperor, whom they assumed to be Darth Revan in secret. The Dark Council viewed the Revanites with contempt for mixing Jedi and Sith teachings. Hence, one of their goals was to root out and destroy the secretive organization before its teachings could spread even further throughout the Empire. NOTEABLE MEMBERS Eela Lhal *Eela is a Torgruta former Jedi Knight. *After the sacking of Coruscant she became disenchanted with the ideals of the Jedi and left the order in secret to discover a different way. She encountered the Revanites by chance while visiting Onderon and joined their order. *She currently serves as one of the Master's lieutenants, teaching and challenging new initiates who seek to join the order. Den Drago *Den is the leader of Clan Skiruta, a Mandalorian Clan that has joined up with the Revanties. They serve to honor the memory of their greatest foe. *Den has a clue to the location of the Mask of Mandalore but requires "A Mask for a Mask" in other words, if some one wants his piece of the clue, they have to produce the Mask of Revan for the Revanites. Otherwise he won't reveal the clue's hiding place.